User talk:RRabbit42
If you have a question or there's a problem on the wiki that needs attention, leave a message. I'll get to it as soon as I can, but it may be a while before I do so. (Anywhere from a few minutes to hours or a few days, depending on what I'm working on at the time.) Messages left here will be answered here. I don't like having to go back and forth between different pages to follow a conversation. It's much clearer and easier to understand if all parts of a message are on the same page. Pairings Just because KiBo, KiGo, and Ron/Mr. Barkin aren't CANON pairings DOESN'T mean their pages should be deleted! Fans still like these pairings so they should stay! PigSlay 18:36, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : It depends on the goal of this wiki. Is this wiki to be an encyclopedia about the show Kim Possible, or is it to be amongst the many sites that have KP fan fiction? If it's a combination of the two, it needs to be stated on the main page of the wiki. Right now, there's no administrator and no one is participating in the Forums to help choose a direction for this wiki. The pages I'm marking for deletion would help bring it back to having canon information (an encyclopedia). If people want them back, use Undo to remove my change, but they should start participating more in the wiki to show that adding fan fiction is what the majority of the visitors here want. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, what if we were to state in the pairing pages which pairings were canon and which ones weren't? :: I've been to several other fan wikis and they list the fan's favorite pairings there. :: PigSlay 18:49, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: I just located the wiki's About page and it doesn't specifically say that it includes fan fiction. The wording leans more towards factual information, though. ::: Each wiki makes their own decisions about what they allow. How many of those other sites state up front that they are a fan fiction site or allow fan fiction to be mixed with fact? - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:56, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: None of them said that they allowed fanfiction things up front, but they have yet to delete any of the pairing pages. :::: PigSlay 19:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::: As more people get involved in this wiki, then the direction and what is allowed can be decided. Until an administrator is elected, all of those pages are still available and all of the previous edits can be recovered. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Since I am now an administrator for this wiki, this issue will be discussed and decided shortly. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Adopt Yes, I think I would like to. -Turtle Soup 00:37, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : Good to hear. I recommend that you spend some time filling out the pages more so that when you apply to adopt the wiki, they will see that you're active and the previous offer is still warranted. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:32, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Copying this info onto TS's page so the conversation can continue there. Administrator for Kim Possible Wikia Hi mate Was searching the net and found this website so decided to sign up and make some edits. Then noticed your post about a need for an administrator. While I'm just starting to learn the basics, I would be keen to help as a admin. I'm a huge KP fan from way back and have just started watching all the episodes again and feel a project like this would be interesting and give me something to do with my free time. Well I guess thats all I have to say so I'll get back to learning the ropes of editing and I hope to hear back from you. Cheers Cameron Medic Wilson 13:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : I think most wikis look to have 50 or 100 edits during a certain period of time to show that the person is dedicated to maintaining and improving the wiki. It also helps other people see if they have the temperment for the job, or if they might just be trying to get admin privileges so they can cause problems for other people. : Obviously, this wiki doesn't have any guidelines or policies on that yet. The closest we've got is the forum I started. So, until we get this figured out, I recommend you keep doing what you're doing: build up a history of quality edits. - RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi. First off,I would like to say thank you for making this wiki better ^^. Second,I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I'm having.... Sting! TenRyuoh! 04:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Whether I can help depends on the kind of problem. If it's on another wiki, I may only be able to offer advice. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No. It's on this wiki. I noticed that Ron is the only page that has a "character box" I was hoping we could fix that by either getting rid of it or giving other characters Character boxes as well. The choice is your and I will respect it. Sting! TenRyuoh! 05:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : It's also used on Jim and Tim's page and Ann Possible's page. Infoboxes like that really need to be added to each character because it frees up space in the main area of the page. The statistics that are in the Physical Description area can go in Infoboxes. I added a new Infobox from another wiki. Its main advantage is that when you select the color scheme (Kid, Teen, Adult, etc.), it also adds that page to the appropriate category. It just needs some adjustment before it can be used. There will be others for things like companies and events. Right now, yes, I will be making a lot of decisions and choices, but I would like to see the number of regular editors grow enough that we can have a true community of people making decisions about the wiki. Until that happens, I'll have to make some decisions and choices to get things rolling, but I'm always willing to make adjustments if people have good or logical reasons. – RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC)